In construction sites and mining sites, haulage vehicles such as dump trucks often repeatedly travel the same route. For instance, dump trucks used in mines repeatedly travel back and forth between a dump site where a load substance such as mineral ores is dumped from the dump trucks and a loading site where the dump trucks are loaded with the load substance.
A known management system specifies such a travel route for haulage vehicles, extracts fuel consumption information (i.e., information indicating fuel consumption for travel) from operation information of a plurality of haulage vehicles traveling the same specified route, and creates a fuel consumption index based on the extracted fuel consumption information (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
According to Patent Literature 1, when the plurality of dump trucks travel the specified route, an average fuel consumption of each of the dump trucks during travel is extracted to find a driver who drove the dump truck with an average fuel consumption of a predetermined threshold Ft or higher so that the driver is advised about driving based on a suggestion made for improvement of fuel consumption (see FIG. 24).